


Rolling Down The Road

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Extremely Underage, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Older Harry, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Underage Sex, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Harry is sucked off by his even younger brother Louis in the back seat of their family vehicle while their parents drive and have no idea what's going on behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling Down The Road

The Styles family was a very close family indeed. They did practically everything together, weekend trips, holidays and the like. You could always see the happy couple-Anne and Robin-and their two sons Harry and Louis.

Harry was the older at fifteen and Louis at ten. Now most people would think that two brothers so close in age would be an absolute nightmare but on the contrary, the Styles boys were perfectly behaved and were the best of friends much to the enjoyment of their parents.

Nobody knew the actual reason as to why though. Only those two boys. Of course since they were brothers they were of course alike but vastly different in many ways but it just fit them, the two boys just fit together in a harmonious way.

Where Harry was rather more calm and reserved, a slow talker but a smooth one at that, quite the charmer; Louis was the opposite. He was loud and brazen, opinionated, bold and never listened to anyone but his parents-that was only sometimes-but he always listened to his big brother.

So at this moment in time the family of four were rolling down the highway in the back country headed to a cottage they had rented out for the summer. It had a lake and hiking trails, a huge fire pit and spacious bedrooms and it was theirs every summer for one month.

That is where Harry and Louis started to get “closer” than normal brothers would.

As Robin drove and Anne hummed along to the tune on the radio, two rows of seats back in the extremely wide backseat in the SUV sat Harry and Louis. Harry in his favorite pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt and since Louis emulated his big brother, he wore the same thing but Louis didn’t have socks on, both pairs of shoes abandoned on the floor.

They had played a few games of thumb war and while Harry read part of his book Louis was busy on his handheld gaming console but the two grew bored shortly after and Louis with his skinny little frame and side swooped fringe curled into Harry’s side. They were constant cuddlers.

As Harry carded his immense hand through Louis’ hair, Louis’ much smaller hand had started resting on Harry’s chest. Then it slid down his stomach. Then it started grabbing his groin in his shorts with his knees open wide. Large green eyes framed by curls looked down into a not so innocent but trying to be face, “Lou! What are you doing?” He heatedly whispered out.

He flashed his eyes back to the front where thankfully his parents weren’t paying any attention to the two boys two rows back, also thankful that the middle seat covered over half of his body and you could only see Louis’ head above it.

Louis continue to palm Harry through his shorts, smirking when he felt him swell, he leaned up to whisper into his big brother’s curls, “M’horny Haz. Wanna suck you and you touch me.”

Harry’s eyes widened looking at his little brother’s face. At ten years old Harry could swear Louis was hornier than himself and he was a hormonal teenager with almost a constant hard on!

This was what made them “closer”. They shared each other in the most intimate of ways. They had never had sex since Harry told Louis he had to wait until he was at least going through puberty but that didn’t stop them from sharing blowjobs, hand jobs and Louis loved when Harry rimmed him and slipped his fingers in. Harry loved to do that too. His face buried in tiny yet plump cheeks and a tight rim clamping on his tongue and digits.

But obviously they couldn’t do that right now, not with their parents less than ten feet in front of them. Harry let his head fall back onto the seat as Louis continued to stroke and grip him through his shorts until he was hard and gulping down air, forcing himself not to moan because Louis was really good at this and they had only been doing this for maybe going on two years so far.

“C’mon Haz, it’ll be fun. Promise I’ll be quiet.” Louis whispered into his ear again as he slipped his hand under the waist band of his big brother’s shorts and gripped his rigid tissue. Harry was only fifteen so he wasn’t exactly huge but he wasn’t small either. Seven inches long with this pale pinkish foreskin that blended into his pale complexion the closer it got to the base that was surrounded by dark hair.

Harry moved them over so that his whole body was blocked by the seat and told Louis to make sure his head couldn’t be seen-even though he had about two feet of leeway and Harry sure wasn’t two feet long-and also to stay as quiet as possible. The slurping and sucking sounds are a tell tale sign that someone is getting a bj.

Louis’ eyes sparkled with mischief as he nodded and crossed his fingers saying he’d be extra quiet in doing it. The littler of the boys moved closer to the window as the older shifted to be sat and hidden from view and quickly pulled out his cock. The head was a flushing pink and his slit was small as Louis licked his lips and lowered his head to slightly rest on Harry’s abdomen, a small hand gripped near his head and pulled so that the foreskin-Louis’ favorite part-peeled back and the older shuddered.

Not only was this going to feel good but the two had become a bit more adventurous in these endeavors, doing it in places they may or may not get caught, sneaking into each other’s rooms, swallowing moans, gasps and groans as their tongues danced in their mouths with hands wrapped around each other.

Harry placed a gentle hand to Louis’ head as the ten year old sucked him in, his thin lips wrapped around his head and pursed around it as his little tongue began to dart and twirl around the sensitive area. He wiggled it to the now exposed skin knowing that was one of Harry’s favorite moves. He bit his right fist in his hand urging back the sound he wanted to let out while Louis began to gently bob his head and roll it so Harry’s dick was entering his mouth farther and farther, a small rough tongue bathing his cock in bliss.

He looked over seeing Louis tented in his ball shorts and slipped his large hand into the shorts to grip his little brother in his palm. Since the boy was only ten he wasn’t very big but he was big enough for his age for sure, five and half inches with the same shade of pale and pink to his cock but his foreskin was thicker than Harry’s and his slit was longer to his tip.

With one hand he gripped it the thin cock in his palm and began to pump his little brother, he felt the smallest whimper go through his dick and tapped Louis’ cheek feeling his own dick against the tender flesh inside it, soaking wet and warm as a summer breeze.

Blue eyes looked up as he tongued Harry’s slit and massaged the foreskin with his tiny lips. Harry used his other hand to put one finger in front of his mouth making the “shh” gesture, Louis nodded with the teenagers member in his mouth and nodded making a “mhmm” that sent another wave of movement through his body.

Harry nodded and continued to jack Louis off in his shorts as Louis began to take him down farther into his throat, the tight constriction of it pressing and pushing against his cock, his legs widened as the boy took him further down and gulped to make the passage undulate around his member and make the head throb, sticky precum now starting to leak out while the boy made the quietest murmur of appreciation for the bitter liquid gracing his tongue.

The older squeezed Louis’ dick in his wide soft palm, he felt Louis throb in response and his hand was so susceptible he could feel the few veins he had engorge that much more. A bit of liquid squeezed out of his slit and Harry took his long thumb and smeared it around his tip and opened foreskin to make it slippery and shiny, pressing that thumb into his slit and moving it around had Louis taking one small hand and gripping the dick in his mouth, hard. Real fucking hard.

Harry’s hips bucked slightly at the weight against him and Louis choked just a bit and pulled off to wipe his mouth that was puffy and shiny with spit and his brother’s juice, “Sorry Lou.” He smirked down to the little boy who kissed his tip and filthily swirled his tongue around it then sucked in the extra flesh of his cock to purse it between his lips and roll it. Louis loved Harry’s foreskin, it was so stretchy and tasty, Harry loved that Louis loved it.

“S’okay.” He smiled in return then put his mouth down where it belonged, around Harry’s cock. He began twisting his small hand around the shaft making the skin move the opposite direction his tongue was dragging across it, propped on his elbow and using Harry as a brace for his shoulder, the little boy continued to take his brother’s dick into his mouth, the roof of his mouth rubbing delightful ribbed friction against his tip and surrounding areas.

Harry broke a slight sweat as his little brother sucked him off with their parents now chatting about something neither boy could actually hear or care about really, they were too busy wrapped around each other. Literally.

Louis’ fringe tickled around Harry’s groin and his spit fell down his shaft make it slick and the small hand of his brother glide easier up and down it. Harry had a firm hold on Louis’ shaft, the skinny appendage feeling so small in his hand but it fit perfectly, the smooth skin of his member and all around it always turned him on. Not that hair was a turn off but he liked Louis’ hairless balls and bumhole, liked to gargle his tiny ballsack while he fucked his hole with the fingers now wrapped around the length.

He tugged harder as he pulled nearer the head while Louis began to leak into his shorts, holding on to him he wiggled his brother’s dick out so that when he finished he wouldn’t have a noticeable mark to the front of his shorts that were lighter than Harry’s black ones. He could tell when Louis was close because his balls would scrunch up towards his body and with each stroke he felt the boy’s testicles tap his knuckles more and more.

Harry almost choked Louis again but this time since his other hand was on his head kept him down on his dick, Louis breathing steadily yet quite heavy through his nostrils, a trail of saliva running from his lips down to nestle on Harry’s large ballsack.

He almost choked him because someone’s voice startled him and his head shot back up from the seat, “Harry love, where’s your brother?” it was their mom.

Thinking quickly, he whispered loud enough while massaging Louis’ scalp-he didn’t appreciate how his little brother was actually suckling his tip and hollowing his cheeks so it felt as if his tip could pop, “He’s having a nap. Shh.”

“Oh okay.” Anne whispered back thinking her younger son was asleep. No, he wasn’t. He was currently snickering softly with his brother’s dick still halfway down his throat and his tiny tongue licking around the sides of it.

The woman turned around while Harry looked down and two blue eyes filled with devilry looked up at him, the little shit. But the older couldn’t really do anything as he was soon being sucked on again and he knew that Louis was trying to make him cum first. Louis liked making him cum first, made him feel good. And who was Harry to deny that?

Louis’ balls were scrunched up to his dick so close that they were in constant contact with a part of Harry’s hand and the older wondered how he was still holding on at this point, good stamina for a kid. Harry sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as the small hand of his brother moved upwards so that it was directly on top of the now pinker skin that his foreskin protected on his shaft, those nerve endings hyperaware of every touch and he gripped them with his slightly pudgy palm and beat him off faster, his little tongue swirling madly around the tip and dipping into the slit, more precum bubbling forth from it.

“Lou.” Harry whispered down to him and black widened green met slightly teary blue and he nodded and closed his eyes and flattened his tongue to receive the salty splash of white from his brother, Harry erupted into his mouth with thick spurts of cum and gave a barely there moan in appreciation of his reward. His very tasty, hot reward.

Louis’ balls were practically in his body as Harry squeezed his tip and pumped him three times until-much less than Harry-spurts of clear white liquid dribbled forth to drop onto the carpeted floor making almost no sound as he sprayed his prepubescent juices into his family’s car while teenage juices were oozing into his esophagus.

The younger swallowed the load and sucked Harry clean until he was soft and limp in his small hand, he peeled back the foreskin that had sheathed the head and kissed it lovingly-Harry thought it was cute-then slipped it back into Harry’s shorts as the older wiped the small droplets of Louis’ off his tip and let the boy be recovered in his own shorts. The teenager’s fingers still had his little brother all over him and he was looking around what to wipe it on and was surprised when he felt that same, now puffy, mouth take three of his fingers in and suck him clean.

His ten year old little brother was a cum slut to be reckoned with.

Deeming him clean he curled into Harry’s side still unseen by their parents, “You taste better than me. M’sleepy Haz.”

And within moments Louis was asleep softly snoring with his belly full of semen and his little body flushed in joy. Harry smiled down at him and let his hand protectively hold Louis’ on his waist leaning his head back and just like his little brother, he fell asleep in seconds.

Their parents none the wiser to what had transpired.


End file.
